Outtakes Pov Edward: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Victoria tuviera poderes?
by eli music love
Summary: Aquí os dejo las escenas más importantes de la historia narrada por Edward, dónde por fin sabremos que era lo que pensaba y como se sentía cuando Bella estaba siendo acosada por unos sádicos vampiros. Espero que os gusten :)
1. Chapter 1

**Outtakes Pov Edward: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Victoria tuviera poderes?**

_Correspondiente al final del capitulo 3 y principio del 4_

Después de dejar a mi hermosa novia en su casa, fui al hospital, dónde me esperaba Carlisle para que le ayudara con unos pacientes.

Aparqué el coche en el aparcamiento y fui a paso humano hacia la recepción, porque aunque sabía dónde se encontraba Carlisle, no podía pasar así sin más.

-Buenas noches- saludó la mujer sin mirarme mientras mascaba chicle exageradamente.

-Buenas noches, soy Edward Cullen- dije lo más amable posible, y la mujer al escuchar mi nombre levantó la cabeza y se sonrojó.

"Oh madre mía, es uno de los hijos del doctor Cullen" gritó en su mente. "Espero estar guapa, aunque después de pasar aquí casi todo el día tengo que tener un aspecto terrible."

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- preguntó con voz que intentaba ser sugerente y batió sus pestañas exageradamente.

-Estoy buscando a mi padre. Habíamos quedado- dije intentando aguantar las carcajadas.

-Sí...- buscó en su ordenador-. El doctor Cullen se encuentra en su despacho- dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias- le di una mirada deslumbrante, como las llamaba Bella y la mujer se volvió a sonrojar apartando la mirada.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para llegar?- preguntó. "Que diga que sí, que diga que sí" suplicó en su mente. "Así puede que le rapte y le meta en alguno de los cuartos de mantenimiento..." se mordió el labio mirándome de arriba a bajo, mientras que nos imaginaba a los dos en el cuarto de mantenimiento.

-No hace falta gracias, sé dónde se encuentra- dije intentando huir de ahí.

-Oh- se desilusionó.

-Hasta luego- me despedí y caminé hacia el despacho de mi padre.

Al llegar no hizo falta ni que tocase la puerta.

"Pasa hijo" me dijo en su mente y entré.

-Hola- saludé.

-Hola Edward, siéntate- me ofreció señalando una de las sillas que estaba en frente de su escritorio.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

-No mucho, solo una segunda opinión sobre unos pacientes que estoy atendiendo- dijo sacando los expedientes.

Los cogí y empecé a mirarlos.

Entre los dos fuímos intercambiando ideas sobre que sería lo mejor para cada paciente.

Estabamos casi acabando cuando mi móvil empezó a vibrar en mi bolsillo.

"¿Habrá pasado algo?" se preguntó Carlisle, y es que era muy extraño recibir una llamada a las tres de la mañana.

Saqué el aparato y vi que era Bella la que me llamaba. Rapidamente la respondí.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué haces levantada tan pronto?- la pregunté.

-Ed... Edward...- dijo con voz temblorosa.

-¿Bella?- dije entrando el pánico- ¿Bella, que te pasa? ¿Estás bien, a pasado algo?- pregunté nervioso.

-Edward- lloró- por... por favor... te ne... nece- sorbió su nariz- necesito que... vengas- sollozó.

-En dos minutos estoy allí, tranquila- dije y colgué.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- me preguntó Carlisle.

-No lo sé, pero Bella estaba muy nerviosa- dije levantándome.

-Entonces ve con ella. Yo acabo esto- dijo.

-Hasta luego- me despedí y salí lo más rápido posible, pero a paso humano.

Cuando pasé por recepción, noté como la mujer suspiraba, pero la ignoré.

Al llegar al aparcamiento, no me molesté en coger el coche, ya que corriendo iría más rápido.

Dos minutos después llegué a la ventana de mi hermosa y nerviosa novia.

Nada más entrar en su habitación la revisé con la mirada por si estaba herida y ella al darse cuenta de mi presencia corrió hacia mí, enrollando sus brazos y piernas a mi alrededor mientras que empezaba a llorar y a temblar.

Por la sorpresa de su impulso no había reaccionado, pero al escucharla tan mal la abracé inmediatamente.

-Shhh, tranquila mi amor, tranquila- intenté tranquilizarla.

Nos llevé a la cama y me senté con ella encima de mí, mientras que hacía circulos en su espalda y la decía palabras tranquilizadoras. Después de un tiempo, se fue calmando poco a poco y del llanto solo quedó pequeños ipidos. Bella empezó a jugar con el pelo de mi nuca, y fue acariciando mi cara y mi pecho, mientras que me besaba por toda la cara.

Eso si que fue una reacción extraña.

-Bella, Bella, ¿qué pasa?- pregunté separándola un poco de mí.

-Edward...- sollozó- a sido horrible, y tan real...

-¿Has tenido una pesadilla?- pregunté con voz dulce al entenderlo todo.

-Sí, lo siento...- dijo temblando.

-¿El que sientes?- pregunté confundido.

-Sé que has estado muy ocupado con todo lo de la boda, pero necesitaba llamarte y...- no dejé que siguiera hablando.

-Ey, ey, ey, yo nunca estaré ocupado para ti. Para mí, tú eres lo más importante, y lo único que quiero es que estés bien. Todo lo demás puede esperar. ¿Vale?

Bella me abrazó, y me besó, y yo encantado se lo devolví. Después de unos minutos nos separamos y nos mirámos a los ojos.

-¿Quieres contarme el sueño? Te sentirás mejor- pregunté con cuidado. No quería volver a alterarla.

Suspiró y mientras que jugaba con mi pelo empezó a contármelo.

Al parecer había soñado con mi muerte y entendía su nerviosísmo, ya que si yo fuera capaz de soñar y tuviera una pesadilla que tuviera que ver con la muerte de mi angel, estaría igual o peor que ella.

Cuando terminó de contármelo la abracé más fuerte.

-Oh, mi amor, tranquila, ya está, solo fue un sueño, no me ha pasado nada, tranquila- dije besando su cabeza.

-Era tan real- susurró.

Luego de un rato abrazados, Bella bostezó, así que nos levanté de la cama, la tumbé y después la arropé.

-Por favor, quedate esta noche, no me dejes sola- suplicó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No pienso irme a ningún lado- dije mientras me tumbaba a su lado y la abrazaba-. Descansa, yo cuidaré de ti- dije y empecé a tararear su nana.

Ella se acercó más a mi abrazo y me dio un beso en el pecho, para después acurrucarse más en mis brazos.

Poco después noté su respiración más acompasada, así supe que se había dormido.

Mientras que Bella descansaba, decidí llamar a Carlisle para que se llevara el Volvo a casa.

-Carlisle- dije cuando él respondió.

-Edward, ¿cómo está Bella?- preguntó.

-Ahora bien, está dormida, pero tuvo una pesadilla que la ha tenido muy nerviosa- dije mirándola.

Incluso dormida podía ver el miedo en su cara.

-Oh- dijo.

-Necesito que te lleves mi coche; está en el aparcamiento del hospital- le pedí.

-Por supuesto. Salgo en una hora, no te preocupes.

-Gracias- dije y colgué.

Bella consiguió dormir tranquilamente hasta la mañana siguiente. Lentamente abrió los y la sonreí.

-Buenos días, hermosa- saludé besando su frente.

-Hola.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- pregunté pero ella solo se encogió de hombros-. No te preocupes, ¿por qué no mientras que yo voy a casa y me cambio de ropa para ir al instituto, tú te vas preparando?- pregunté, y ella me miró asustada-. Tranquila, volveré antes de que termines de ducharte para prepararte el desayuno- prometí.

-Vale- dijo bajito.

Nos levantamos de la cama y me abrazó.

-No tardes, por favor- suplicó, y me besó. Cuando nos separamos, miré por la ventana para asegurárme de que no había nadie mirándo, salté y empecé a correr.

A pesar de haber tenido un sueño tranquilo, todavía podía notar el miedo en sus ojos, y la forma en que me suplicaba que no me fuera. Si no hubiera sido necesario tener que cambiarme de ropa, no me hubiera marchado de su lado.

Cuando llegué a casa me encontré con todos reunidos en la sala.

-Llegas justo a tiempo- sonrió Alice y me arrastró a la mesa-. Bella va a pasar la noche en casa- dijo dándo saltitos.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó enfadada Rosalie.

-Hija- Esme le dio una mirada reprobatoria-. Bella es parte de la familia y puede quedarse siempre que quiera- defendió a mi novia y le sonreí agradecido.

-Bueno, eso es cierto, pero esta vez si hay un motivo- dijo Alice-. Al parecer la policia de Seattle a pedido ayuda a la de Forks para un caso, y Charlie va a tener que estar fuera toda la noche. La llamará cuando tú llegues- dijo mirándome y asentí.

-Gracias por la información duende- la revolví el pelo-. Nos vemos luego- dije.

Subí rápidamente a mi habitación y me cambié de ropa a velocidad vampírica.

Iba a marcharme ya, cuando Esme me llamó.

-Edward, ¿cómo está Bella?- preguntó preocupada.

-Algo nerviosa. Anoche tuvo una pesadilla que la a tenido muy inquieta- dije.

-Pobre mi niña; ve entonces con ella- dijo.

Me acerqué a ella y la di un beso en la frente para después coger el coche e ir hasta la casa de mi angel.

Al llegar a la puerta toqué suavemente con mis nudillos. Escuché como Bella corría y me preocupé ya que de seguído escuché que tropezó, pero al parecer no cayó al suelo ya que no escuché el golpe, si no, pisadas hasta puerta.

Bella abrió la puerta y se me quedó mirando con una sonrisa, pero algo pasó por su mente ya que pude ver algo distinto en sus ojos mientras que agachaba la mirada.

-Estás preciosa- la dije. Podía imaginar que pasaba por su mente, y estaba casi seguro que había vuelto a tener esos absurdos pensamientos de inferioridad. ¿Es que aún no entendía que ella era lo más hermoso que mis ojos habían visto?-. Vamos, te prepararé el desayuno- dije mientras la cogía de la mano, cerraba la puerta y la llevaba a la cocina.

El teléfono empezó a sonar y Bella me miró.

-Es Charlie, quiere disculparse por no haber venido en toda la noche- dije y ella respondió mientras que yo me ponía a prepararle el desayuno.

-¿Sí?

-Bella, menos mal que todavía no te has marchado. Siento no haber podido volver hoy a casa, esque tuve que irme hasta Seattle para ayudar a la policía de aquí, y nos ha mantenido ocupados toda la noche el caso.

-No te preocupes, papá. ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

-Oh, al parecer hay un asesino en serie, y han desaparecido varias personas. Asique nosotros estamos ayudando para que esto termine.

-Ten cuidado.

-Claro. Bueno hija, te dejo que tenemos que seguir. Hoy tampoco pasaré la noche en casa, asique llama a Alice, y preguntala si te puedes quedar con ella hoy, no quiero que estes sola.

-Vale, papá. Adiós.

-Adiós- dijo Charlie y colgó.

-¿Se habrá enterado Alice que hoy pasaré la noche en vuestra casa?- preguntó.

-Sí, cuando llegué se lo estaba contando a todos, por eso sabía que quería tu padre.

-Oh- dijo-. ¿Qué me estás preparándo?- preguntó mirándo sobre mi hombro.

-Un vaso de leche con cereales y un yogurt de fresa- dije sonriendo.

Cuando terminé de prepararlo lo serví en la mesa, y ella se sentó para empezar a comer. Me senté enfrente de ella y la miré. Era tan hermosa y tan delicada..., pero algo en ella me llamó la atención. Bajé la mirada a su cuello y fruncí el ceño.

-Bella- levantó la mirada- ¿qué te ha pasado en el cuello?- dije señalándolo pero no respondió-. ¿Bella?- volví a preguntar, ya que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Emm... pues...- dudó-. ¿Qué marcas?

-Bella, tienes unas marcas en el cuello.

-¿Ah, sí?, pues... no sé...- algo en su tono de voz me hizo sospechar. Iba a replicar cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar.

-Alice- dije al descolgar.

-Edward, ¿ya sabe Bella que va a pasar la noche con nosotros?- preguntó emocionada.

Me la podía imaginar dándo saltitos por la sala.

-Sí, ya lo sabe- respondí.

-Genial- noté como sonreía-. Después del instituto llévala a casa, tiene que seguir practicando con los zapatos.

-Vale, adiós- colgué-. Era Alice, quería saber si ya te había dicho Charlie que hoy te quedarías, y que te llevara directamente a casa, para que sigas con los ensayos- la informé y suspiró mientras que terminaba de desayunar.

Lo que menos le gustaba a Bella era tener que pasar horas y horas encerrada con mi hermana mientras que aprendía a caminar con los zapatos de tacón.

Cuando acabó se levantó y limpió todo.

-Espera, voy por mi mochila- dijo y subió las escaleras.

Pacientemente la esperé al pie de la escalera. Bajó y nos fuímos al instituto.

Pasamos todo el camino en silencio. Bella parecía preocupada por algo, ya que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos; por eso no quise molestarla, ya que probablemente estaría algo mal todavía por lo de su pesadilla.

Cuando aparqué Alice y Jasper ya nos estaban esperando.

-Hola, chicos, hoy nos espera un gran día- dijo Alice dándo saltitos.

Intenté leer su mente pero al darse cuenta de lo que quería hacer empezó a bloquearla. Lo único que pude leer fue algo de cremas faciales y pedicura; así que lo más seguro es que estaría preparando su noche con Bella.

-Alice, por favor, ¿no puedes darme un respiro? No he pasado buena noche- se quejó mi angel.

-Si, lo he visto, pero no te preocupes, verás que con la noche que he preparado te sientes mejor- dijo aplaudiendo y Bella gimió.

A mi probre Bella le esperaba una tortura con mi hermana.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sonó el tiembre.

-Vamos- dijo Alice agarrándola de la mano y arrastrandola dentro del edificio.

Las clases estuvieron como siempre aburridas. Ir al instituto cuando lo has repetido tantos años y tantas veces era algo muy cansado.

Si los profesores se enterásen de que tenía la edad suficiente como para ser su abuelo, que tenía varias licenciaturas en medicina y que me sabía los temas mejor que ellos; se quedarían pasmados. Me obligaban a aprenderme hechos de la historia que yo mismo había vivido.

Bella pasó la mañana muy distraída y en en algunas preguntas que le hacían los profesores tuve que chivarle las respuestas para que no la castigaran.

Me preguntaba que pasaba por su mente. En estos momentos odiaba que mi don no funcionase con ella.

Cuando el timbre de la hora de la comida sonó, recogí nuestros libros , cogí su mochila y salímos.

En la puerta de la cafetería ya estaban Alice y Jasper esperandonos.

-Bella, Bella, vamos a seguir planeando lo que haremos hoy- dijo Alice acercándose a mi novia dándo saltitos. La agarró de la mano y la llevó hasta la mesa mientras que Jasper y yo comprábamos la comida.

-Bella está algo ausente hoy- comentó mientras que hacíamos la fila.

-Sí- suspiré-. Creo que es por la pesadilla que tuvo anoche.

-¿Esa en la que tú morías?- preguntó.

-La misma. Desde que se ha levantado a andado muy distraída.

-Bueno no te preocupes, verás como se le pasa pronto- dijo y para ese entonces llegamos a nuestra mesa con las bandejas de comida.

Jasper y yo nos sentamos y junto con Alice empezamos a fingir que comíamos, pero Bella no estaba probando bocado.

De un momento a otro noté como empezaba caerse a un lado y rápidamente la sujeté.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?- pregunté preocupado.

-¿Eh?- preguntó desorientada-. Sí, sí.

-Has estado todo el día distraída, ¿te encuentras mal?

-Edward, estoy bien, solo tengo sueño.

-Quizás deberíamos saltarnos el resto de clases y llevarla casa para que descansara- propuso Jasper. "Parece cansada".

-No hace falta, en seguida se me pasará.

-Bella, no has comido nada desde el desayuno- dije preocupado.

-Es que no tengo hambre, pero de verdad que estoy bien- intentó sonreir mientras que cogía la botella de zumo y le daba pequeños sorbitos. Eso pareció bastarle a Alice, porque siguió haciendo planes sobre lo que harían por la tarde.

Cuando sonó el timbre, tiré el contenido de las bandejas y acompañé a Bella a su clase. Llegamos a la puerta y le entregué su mochila y la di un beso en la frente.

Me di la vuelta y escuché como Mike se acercaba a Bella.

-Ey, Bella, había pensado que podríamos...- no terminó su frase ya que Bella pasó de él olímpicamente y se fue a sentar con Angela. "¿Pero qué...?" se quejó en su mente confundido y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

Después de cada clase fui a recoger a Bella y la llevé a la siguiente, y cuando llegó la última, la llevé hacia el gimnasio y me miró confundida.

-Tienes educación física, amor- dije con tranquilidad.

-Oh- dijo distraída.

-Te recogeré cuando termines- la di un beso en la mejilla y me fui a mi última clase que era matemáticas y me tocaba con Alice.

-Hola- saludó feliz.

-Alice, creo que deberías relajarte con Bella- dije.

-Tonterías, verás como...- no terminó de hablar ya que una visión llegó.

"Bella en el gimnasio jugando a futbol, o más bien apartándose del camino de la pelota. De repente cierra los ojos... -¡Bella, cuidado!- alguién grita, y la visión acaba.

-¿Señor Cullen?- me llamó la profesora.

-Lo siento, no me siento bien, ¿puedo salir?- dije fingiendo.

-Oh, si, por supuesto- dijo y salí lo más rápido que podía.

Pero llegué tarde. Cuando llegué al gimnasio, Bella estaba en el suelo rodeada de estudiantes.

-Edward- Jessica se acercó a mí, con claras intenciones de coqueteo, pero la ignoré.

-Bella- susurré agachándome.

En la mente de todos vi desde diferentes ángulos como había sido el golpe y como se había golpeado la cabeza al caer al suelo.

La pelota le había golpeado en la cara, ya que la tenía muy roja.

Sin perder ni un minuto, la levanté en mis brazos y la saqué del instituto para llevarla a casa.

Al salir, Alice y Jasper ya estaban dentro de su coche.

"Ya lo he arreglado todo por nuestras salidas, y Carlisle ya va a casa para revisarla. Lo siento. No sé que pasó. No entiendo porqué no lo vi antes" me dijo en su mente y asentí.

Subí a Bella al asiento trasero y rápidamente conduje a casa.

Cuando llegamos Carlisle ya nos esperaban en mi habitación.

-¿Qué a ocurrido?- preguntó.

-Estaba jugando a futbol y un balón le dio en la cara y cayó al suelo. Creo que se ha golpeado la cabeza- dije nervioso mientras que la tumaba en la cama.

Carlisle la examinó mientras que seguía inconsciente, y cuanto más minutos pasaban más nervioso me ponía. Aunque él dijo que no estaba mal, yo no podía evitar preocuparme ya que no despertaba y había pasado casi una hora desde que llegamos.

Me acerqué a ella y la cogí de la mano.

-Bella, despierta por favor- le pedí preocupado-. Alice, ¿cuando va a despertar?

-Enseguida, Edward, tranquilo.

Poco a poco Bella empezó a moverse y de vez en cuando hacía muecas de dolor. Lentamente abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor.

-Bella, ¿cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó Carlisle.

-Bien, aunque me duele la cabeza- se aclaró la garganta.

-Alice traele un vaso de agua a Bella- le dijo Carlisle-. Es normal que te duela, te has dado un golpe bastante fuerte, has estado inconsciente más de una hora.

-Oh- dijo.

Alice apareció con el vaso de agua y se lo tendió.

-Toma.

-Gracias, Alice- dijo y empezó a beber.

-Bella, me has dado un susto..., no vuelvas a hacerme eso- dije acariciando su cabeza.

-Lo siento.

-Bella, vas a tomarte estas pastillas cada ocho horas, si notas que te duele mucho tomatelas cada cuatro, y si ves que tienes problemas de visión y orientación llamame, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Carlisle mientras le daba la caja de pastillas, y ella asentía. Cuando llegó a la puerta se giró y le dijo-: Ah, y lo mejor será que pases el resto del día en la cama, nada de esfuerzos por hoy- y se marchó.

Alice aprovechó también y salió.

"Creo que voy a ir de compras, está claro que nuestra noche se estropeó" pensó con un suspiró y salió.

-¿Y Alice?- preguntó.

-Se a ido a hacer unas compras. Estaba algo desilusionada porque no podría hacer la fiesta que estaba planeando.

-Oh.

-Bella, ¿vas a contarme que te pasa?- pregunté.

-Edward, no me pasa nada, estoy bien.

-No, no lo estás. Has estado todo el día ausente, no has comido nada, un balón te ha dado en la cara, y te has caído al suelo, golpeándote la cabeza, pasando más de una hora inconsciente; así que no digas que estás bien- dije exasperado.

-De verdad Edward, no me pasa nada, solo estoy algo cansada, eso es todo. Seguro que son los nervios por la boda, y los preparativos, nada más, en serio, no te preocupes- me cogió de la mano, y sonrió, pero la sonrisa duró poco, porque un bostezo la interrumpió.

-Tienes sueño, deberías dormir- dije acostandome a su lado- Duerme, amor- dije y empezé a tararear su nana, y al momento se quedó dormida.

**Hola! Aquí os dejo el primero Outtake de está historia. Todos serán narrados por Edward, y solo serán de los capitulos o escenas más interesantes, y así veremos como lo pasaba cuando Bella sufría tanto.**

**He hecho un grupo en facebook para ir poniendo más o menos los días de actualización, adelantos de los capitulos y para que me preguntéis lo que queráis de una manera más directa =) Así que si os queréis unir buscarme como Eli MusicLove**

**Sorry por las faltas que encontréis.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis muchos reviews.**

**Besitos =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Outtakes Pov Edward: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Victoria tuviera poderes?**

_Correspondiente al capitulo 5_

Cuando Bella despertó de su siesta la ayudé a hacer la tarea. Cómo había pasado todo el día muy distraída, no entendía algunos problemas de matemáticas, así que se los estuve explicando.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora, amor?- le pregunté después de haberle explicado el mismo problema cinco veces.

Cualquier otro ya estaría desesperado, pero yo no. Con Bella mi paciencia era infinita; y si le tenía que explicar el mismo problema cien mil veces, lo haría encantado.

-Emm... sí...- arqueé una ceja al no creerla-. No Ed, no lo entiendo. Mira mejor pasemos al siguiente, si no, acabarás sacándome la cabeza- dijo suspirando.

-Bella, no exageres, jamás te haría algo tan horrible como eso, quizás...- quizás necesitaba despejarse la mente, así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Rápidamente me levanté de mi silla para quedar delante de ella con una mirada divertida. Estiré los brazos y empecé a hacerla cosquillas.

-Para, para- intentó suplicar mientras reía a carcajadas- por... por favor... Ed... Edward... para...- me encantaba escucharla reír. Era música para mis oídos, así que la hice muchas más cosquillas para poder seguir escuchándola; pero al parecer el aire le empezó a faltar, ya que dejó de reír para dar rienda suelta a la tos; así que paré automáticamente sintiéndome culpable.

-Ey, ¿estás bien?- pregunté procupado mientras le apartaba el pelo de la cara y ella sonrió cuando recuperó el aliento.

-A esto lo llamo yo un castigo, uff, a sido terrible- dijo burlonamente.

-Si quieres lo repetimos.

-No, no... dejalo- dijo y reímos los dos.

Después de nuestro momento seguímos con los deberes. Como el problema que le había estado explicando seguía sin intenderlo, terminé por hacerselo yo.

Luego bajamos a que cenara a la cocina, dónde ya estaba Esme sirviendo su cena. Los tres estuvimos charlando sobre el instituto, la graduación, y cosas sin importancia.

Nos estábamos levantando ya para subir a mi habitación, cuando Alice entró a la cocina con una bolsa.

-Toma, for you- le dijo a Bella entregándosela; y se marchó.

Desde que la duende había entrado en la cocina había intentado ver que pasaba por su mente, ya que su comportamiento era bastante extraño pero no conseguí averiguar nada.

-¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó mi angel.

-Algo está tramando. He intentado leerle la mente, y estaba traduciendo al latin la discografía de Queen.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, tarde o temprano nos enteraremos- dijo quitándole importancia-. Buenas noches Esme- se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches hija.

Dicho esto, Bella y yo subímos las escaleras y entramos en mi habitación.

-¿Me esperas, que voy a ducharme?- me preguntó.

-Por supuesto, ya sabes dónde está todo- dije y los pensamientos de mis hermanos me llegaron-. Emmett y Jasper quieren que hagamos una competición a la wii- dije divertido, pero la verdad es que me apetecía mucho jugar unas partidas.

-Vale, ve mientras yo me ducho- se acercó y me besó. Después de unos momentos nos separamos, y cada uno nos fuimos a nuestro destino; pero cuando llegué al comienzo de las escaleras escuché la voz de Bella.

-¡Oh por Dios!

Rápidamente corrí de vuelta a mi habitación para ver que le había ocurrido.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?

-¿Qué?- se hizo la desentendida y la miré sospechosamente-. Emm... nada... es que...- la sangre empezó a acumularse en sus mejillas y fruncí el ceño.

-Bella...- advertí para que me lo contara, pero lo único que hizo fue removerse incómoda y algo detrás de ella sonó-. ¿Qué tienes ahí detrás?

-¿Detrás, detrás de qué?- preguntó disimulando. Era tan mala mentirosa que me dieron ganas de reír, pero mejor opté por deslumbrarla.

Lentamente me acerqué a ella, me agaché para quedar a su altura, ya que estaba sentada en la cama, y empecé a recorrer mis labios por sus mejillas, hasta que llegué a sus labios, dónde empecé a besarla despacito. Bella cerró los ojos, y cuando iba a empezar a dejarse llevar, rápidamente estiré mis brazos por detrás suyo y cogí una bolsa y una tela y me separé de ella.

Miré mis manos y no logré entender que era ese trozo de tela.

-Ed...- Bella se levantó de la cama y se acercó a mí-. No lo mi...- estiré el trozo de tela, que resultó ser un... (si fuera humano estaría rojo hasta las orejas), era un pijama que tapaba lo mínimo. Había visto varios en las mentes de mis hermanas, ya que ellas los usaban mucho cuando querían caldear el ambiente con mis hermanos-...res- terminó de decir con un suspiro.

-Oh- después de un momentó conseguí reaccionar; lo metí deprisa en la bolsa y se la di. En ese momento lo único que quería era que me tragara la tierra. Me sentía muy avergonzado, ya que los pensamientos que me vinieron no eran nada puros, y eso no estaba bien- lo siento- dije mirando al suelo.

-Esto... yo...

-Será mejor que baje, los chicos me esperan para una competición- dije y salí lo más deprisa que podía de allí.

Podía parecer que estuviera huyendo, y la verdad es que lo estaba haciendo, pero era porque no quería hacer nada de lo que después me pudiera arrepentir.

Esos pensamientos de Bella y ese pequeño pijama me estaban torturando, y si no me alejaba podría dañarla, y eso era algo que jamás me perdonaría.

Para intentar despejar la mente, bajé a la sala dónde ya estaban mis hermanos con todo listo para la competición, así que rápidamente cogí un mando y me uní a ellos.

Mis partidas terminaron en el momento en el que dejé de escuchar el agua de la ducha, así que rápidamente subí para esperar a Bella. Me coloqué en frente de la ventana mirando a la luna. Había estado muy cerca de sobrepasar los límites por culpa de Alice. Ahora entendía porqué me estaba bloqueando su mente. Esa enana me las pagaría.

Un ruido me alertó de que Bella ya había salido. Me giré y la encontré destapando un bote de crema que me hizo fruncir el ceño. Hacía un par de días, Bella había venido a pasar el día en casa. Emmett salió a recibirnos, y como siempre se sobrepasó con su fuerza mientras que abrazaba a Bella.

-Sabía que te había hecho daño- dije quitándole el bote- tumbate en la cama, bocabajo- dije y ella obedeció-. Levantate la camiseta, por favor- eso se lo dije bajito, ya que aún estaba algo avergonzado por lo del pijama. Cuando ella hizo lo que le dije, me puse crema en las manos y me acerqué a ella sentándome en el borde de la cama. Muy suavemente y despacio, empecé a aplicársela por las costillas, dónde podía ver claramente los brazos y dedos de mi hermano marcados por su suave piel. Mientras que la extendía fui dándole un ligero masaje en la zona.

Cuando terminé pasé los dedos por los moratones, apreté muy despacito en uno de ellos, y Bella siseó un poco.

-Lo siento, lo siento- me disculpé rápidamente masajeando donde había apretado.

-Edward- me llamó, pero yo me levanté y fui al baño para lavarme las manos. Escuché sus pasos acercarse hasta la puerta-. ¿Por qué estás enfadado?- preguntó en un susurro bajando la cabeza.

-Bella, no estoy enfadado- dije secándome las manos y acercándome a ella.

-¿Entonces?- me miró.

-Verás- dije mientras la cogía de la mano y la llevaba a la cama donde nos sentamos. Sin soltar su mano, agarré la otra y empecé a jugar con ellas. Era un gesto que solía hacer cada vez que estaba nervioso, y ahora lo estaba y mucho. No sabía como explicala lo que me había pasado-. Cuando he visto...- señalé la bolsa con la cabeza que estaba encima de la mesa-, no he podido evitar imaginarte con el puesto...

-Oh...- comprendió y su cara se volvió como un tomate.

-Lo siento, Bella, pero tuve que salir de la habitación, no quería hacer nada de lo que me arrepintiera- puso cara de asombro y agachó la mirada. Algo iba mal-. Oh, no, no, no es lo que piensas- dije rápidamente levantándola la cabeza-, lo que quiero decir, es...- ahora fue mi turno de agachar la mirada- sabes que yo vengo de otra época, y por lo tanto tengo otras costumbres y quiero hacer las cosas bien. Eres demasiado importante para mí y quiero respetarte en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Y una de ellas en no precipitarme a los hechos. Lo que tenía en mente cuando vi el pijama es algo que quiero esperar para hacer la noche de bodas; ¿me entiendes?- esperaba que comprendiera mi situación.

-Sí, claro que te entiendo- dijo abrazándome con un suspiro.

Cuando nos separamos, Bella se levantó y cogió el bote de pastillas.

-Tengo que tomármelas. Voy por agua- dijo pero antes de que se girara me coloqué en la puerta.

-Acuestate, yo iré por el agua- la di un beso en la frente y bajé a la cocina.

Cuando pasé por las sala, Emmett y Jasper seguían jugando a la wii.

-Mira Jasper, Alice te reclama- dijo de manera sujerente para que se distrajera, pero no lo consiguió.

Sus trucos de distracción eran muy malos siempre.

-¿Crees que con eso me vas a hacer perder?- le preguntó burlón y leí en su mente como empezó a enviarle olas de diferentes emociones para distraerle.

Mientras que cogía el agua escuché sollozos y risas por parte de Emmett, así que la vengaza de Jasper había comenzado.

Rápidamente volví con mi angel, que se encontraba tumbada en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Me senté a su lado y la acaricié la cara.

-Amor, aquí tienes el agua- dije y ella abrió los ojos despacio. Cogió la pastilla que se tenía que tomar y se la metió en la boca mientras que le daba el vaso de agua. Cuando acabó bostezó y dejó el vaso en la mesilla-. Bella, ¿crees que es normal que tengas tanto sueño? Has estado todo el día adormilada y te pasaste la tarde durmiendo- dije colocándo una mano en su frente para comprobar su temperatura.

-Edward- me llamó quitando mi mano de su frente y la colocó en su regazo-. No me pasa nada, tener sueño es lo más normal del mundo.

-Pero no a todas horas- la interrumpí.

-Es por los exámenes, la graduación, los preparativos de la boda, el trabajo... ya sabes que todo eso me está manteniendo muy ocupada. Y por eso estoy más cansada, pero no te preocupes- se incorporó, me dio un sueve beso y volvió a tumbarse-. Buenas noches, amor- me dijo se acomodaba en mis brazos.

-Buenas noches- dije mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza. Poco después se quedó dormida.

Una semana despues...

El fin de semana, Bella lo había pasado con Alice, que la tuvo los dos días secuestrada. El sábado me dijo que tenían que preparar el maquillaje para la boda, así que no pude estar con mi angel en ningún momento, solo cuando se tuvo que marchar, que fui yo quién la dejó en su casa naturalmente. Y el domingo se marcharon a Port Angeles para buscar las invitaciones para la boda. Yo había querido ir con ellas, pero Alice solo dijo que eso era un tema de chicas, y que los hombres no entendíamos de esos temas, así que me dejó en casa; y ese día no pude llevar a mi angel a casa, ya que lo hizo la duende. La verdas es que yo solo quería ir para estar con Bella, ya que las invitaciones era lo que menos me importaba.

Lo peor de todo es que ese día ya era lunes y era un día soleado, o al menos lo sería durante la mañana, ya que por la tarde el sol desaparecería y empezaría a llover, así que tampoco podría estar con Bella.

Así que por la noche, en el momento en el que Alice nos avisó de que haría sol y saldríamos de caza, rápidamente me marché a casa de Bella para dejarla una nota y poder verla. Un día sin ver su hermoso rostro era un castigo.

_Buenos días princesa, hoy no podré ir al instituto ya que Alice vio que haría sol toda la mañana, asique vamos a aprovechar para ir de caza. Pero tranquila, el sol no durará todo el día, e iré a buscarte a la salida, que para entonces ya estará lloviendo. Te echaré de menos toda la mañana. Te amo mucho. Edward._

Dejé la nota al lado de su almohada, y cuando empezó a amanecer la di un beso en la frente y salté por la ventana, rumbo a mi casa.

Al llegar, todos ya estaba preparados para la salida, así que nos montamos en el Jeep de Emmett rumbo a los bosques más alejados. Dos horas después, cuando llegamos a una zona por dónde el coche no pasaba, aparcámos y empezamos a correr.

Había localizado ya a mi presa, cuando Alice tuvo una visión.

Bella en el instituto con Mike Newton detrás de ella molestándola sobre mí. Entonces vi algo que no me gustó. La agarró fuertemente del brazo, no la sotaba y ahí terminó la visión.

Gruñí.

Sin perder ni un minuto, agarré mi movíl y llamé a Bella.

-Amor- escuché su dulce voz.

-Amor, ¿estás bien, te ha hecho algo Newton?- dije su nombre entredientes.

-Sí, tranquilo. ¿Y qué tal la caza, has localizado muchos pumas?- cambió de tema.

Hablar con ella sobre estos temas era de lo más sencillo. Lo hacia con una naturalidad increíble. Era como si hablara del tiempo en vez de mis necesidades vampíricas.

-Alguno, pero en esta zona no hay muchos. Te hecho de menos- dije suspirando.

Ir tan lejos en busca de pumas no valía la pena si perdía mi tiempo de poder estar con ella.

-Y yo a ti, pero intenta disfrutar la salida con los chicos, hace mucho que no estáis los tres juntos.

-Bella, no me separo de ellos en todo el día.

-Me refiero a que hace mucho que no pasas un día de chicos, relajándote. Ya sé que estás siempre con ellos- dijo y al momento suspiró.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

-Nada, solo que ahora tengo biología y la mesa es muy grande para mí sola- la entendía. Esa mesa se me hacia enorme hasta a mí cuando la usaba solo yo antes de conocerla-. Amor, tengo que colgar, la clase va a empezar.

-Estaré en la puerta de la entrada esperándote a la salida. Te amo, mi amor.

-Y yo a ti- dijo y colgó.

Con un suspiro guardé el movil en mi bolsillo y volví a la caza.

Emmett como siempre fue provocando a todas las presas con las que nos cruzábamos, ya que quería luchar.

Cazar con él era como darle de comer a un niño. Lo único que quería era jugar con la comida.

Así que al final me fui por mí cuenta y busqué unos pumas. Cuanto antes me alimentase, antes estaría de vuelta.

Unas horas después, nos volvímos a juntar, y como siempre Emmett y Jasper propusieron hacer unas luchas. Naturalmente yo no tenía muchas ganas, ya que lo único que quería era volver con mi angel, pero con las olas de entusiasmo que me mandó Jasper no pude escaparme, así que empezamos las luchas mientras que las chicas nos mirában divertidas.

Minutos después decidímos que ya era hora de volver. Miré el reloj y vi que llegaría tarde para recoger a Bella, y todo por culpa de mis hermanos.

Íbamos charlando todos cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar.

Era Bella, así que rápidamente respondí.

-Bella, lo siento, Emmett insistió que hiciéramos una lucha y me he retrasado, pero ya estoy en camino- me disculpé, mirándo mal mi hermano que solo me dio una sonrisa.

-Ed... Edward...- me llamó con dificultad-. Edward, ayudame.

-¿Bella? ¿Bella, que pasa, dónde estás?- pregunté nervioso y mi familia me miró preocupada.

-En las gradas del instituto, Mike...- lo siguiente que escuché fue un gritó por parte de Bella y la señal se cortó.

-¡Bella, Bella!- grité, pero no respondió-. Emmett acelera- ordené y él obedeció-. Alice- la miré.

-No he visto nada- dijo preocupada.

-¿Creéis que estén los lobos implicados?- preguntó Jasper.

-Lo dudo, es ese Newton- dije entredientes-. Como la haga algo...

-Tranquilo- Jasper envió olas de calma para todos.

En cuanto llegamos al aparcamiento del insituto, me bajé y corrí hacia las gradas.

-Mike, Mike, para- escuché la voz de Bella-, me haces daño, por favor- suplicó y corrí más rápido-. Mike, no, por favor- llegué hasta ellos y la imagen que vi me golpeó fuertemente. Newton se encontraba encima de mi Bella mientras que tenía la cabeza escondida en su cuello, le agarraba sus brazos por encima de su cabeza con una mano, y la otra se encontraba en el botón de sus pantalones.

Un fuerte rugido salió de mi pecho, y rápidamente quité a esa cucaracha de encima de mi angel agarrándole del cuello de la camisa para levantarle.

-Tú...- rugí- eres un desgraciado- dije lleno de odio-. ¿No sabes que a las señoritas hay que respetarlas?, y si ellas te piden que las dejes obedeces- dije y le tiré, pero al momento me agaché a su altura-. Bella, es mi vida, y no voy a permitir que la hagas daño, ¿te queda claro?- dije lo más amenazante posible, para darle un puñetazo en su asquerosa mandíbula. No estaba utilizando toda mi fuerza porque eso lo mataría, pero si la llevé al límite. En sus pensamientos solo podía ver todo lo que le había hecho a Bella en toda mi ausencia, me maldecía por haberle estropeado el momento, y llamaba a su madre pidiendo ayuda. La cucaracha no respondió a mi pregunta, ya que lo único que podía hacer era llorar, cosa que me exasperó más, así que empecé a golpear su cara y su estómago. Estaba furioso con ese insignificante humano. Si hubiera llegado unos minutos después no quería imaginarme con que escena me hubiese encontrado-. Te vas a repentir de haberle hecho daño a Bella- dije con todo el odio que pude mientras que le pegaba.

A pesar de estar derramando sangre, no tenía sed, independientemente de haber cazado ese mismo día, el odio y el asco eran mayores, y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la llamda de Bella pidiendome ayuda y en la imagen con la que me encontré al llegar.

-Edward, para...- escuché a lo lejos seguido de un golpe. Rápidamente solté a Newton y corrí hacia Bella, que se había caído, pero ella retrocedió un poco con miedo-. Bueno, esto ya está. ¿Algún dolor más?- me preguntó, pero negué con la cabeza-. Vale, no hace falta que te recete ningún medicamento, las pastillas que te di para el golpe de la cabeza te valen para los dolores que puedas sentir. Y creo que Alice te dio una crema para los moratones. Asique eso te servirá, pero si notas algún dolor más me avisas, ¿vale?- . La miré y vi mi cara deformada en odio, ira y rencor, y probablemente eso la asustó más de lo que ya estaba, así que me esforcé por suavizar mi expresión.

-Bella- susurré estirándo la mano hacia ella ya que estaba temblando y no sabía si era de miedo o de frío, ya que estaba lloviendo y la blusa que llevaba estaba empapada-. Bella, tranquila, ya estoy aquí, no te va a pasar nada- dije con suavidad-, siento haberte asustado cariño- me disculpé y un sollozo salió de su garganta a la vez que se lanzaba a mis brazos, donde empezó a llorar más fuerte. Al escucharla la abracé e intenté tranquilizarla-. Ya está, Bella, ya pasó, tranquila, lo siento, lo siento, tendría que haber llegado antes, perdóname- en ese momento quise matar a Emmett y a Jasper por haberme obligado a hacer esa estúpida lucha. Bella no respondió nada, ya que estaba llorando, hasta que un escalofrío la recorrió y comenzó a temblar más fuerte. Como no estaba abrigada, me separé un poco de ella para poder quitarme mi chaqueta y colocársela a ella. Después de abrigarla, la cogí en brazos y la llevé hasta mi coche. Seguro que alguién me lo había llevado. Cuando la aseguré en el asiento, y me coloqué en el mío, agarré el teléfono ya que éste empezó a sonar-. Alice.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó agitada.

-Sí, llegué a tiempo- respondí.

-¿Le has matado?

-No, está vivo, necesito que llevéis la camioneta de Bella a su casa y que...

-No te preocupes de nada, nos ocuparemos de todo- me cortó.

-Vale, gracias- dije y colgué.

Guardé el móvil, arranqué el coche y puse la calefacción.

Conduje lo más rápido que podía para llegar a mi casa. Probablemente Carlisle ya sabría lo ocurrido, así que no me preocupé de llamarle para que viniera a revisar a Bella.

Mi angel se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, pero a la vez parecía estar a kilómetros de aquí. Estaba mirando la carretera, pero sin verla realmente; y eso me preocupaba ya que lo más seguro es que estubiera en estado de shock.

Cuando llegamos, aparqué el coche y la miré por si reaccionaba pero como no lo hizó salí rápidamente y la saqué en brazos para llevara a mi habitación y tumbarla en la cama.

"Hijo siento el retraso" se disculpó Carlisle entrando en la habitación con su maletín-. Bella- la llamó pero ella ni siquiera se movió-. Bella, ¿cómo te encuentras?- lo intentó de nuevo, pero nada.

-Carlisle, creo que se torció el tobillo, cuando intentó levantarse y lo apoyó, cayó- dije y él empezó a revisarselo.

-Sí, lo tiene torcido, pero no es grave, solo tendrá que estar unos días con la venda y sin apoyarlo- dijo sacándola y colocándosela. Cuando acabó se giró hacia mí-. Sabes si...

-Llegué a tiempo, pero tenía las manos detro de su camiseta, quizás deberías revisarla, la estaba haciendo daño- dije con odio ante el recuerdo.

-Edward, Alice dejó en su habitación ropa seca para que Bella pueda cambiarse, ¿por qué no vas por ella mientras yo la reviso? "Sé que no quieres dejarla, pero tienes que salir".

-Claro- dije y me acerqué a Bella para darla un beso en la frente-. Ahora vengo, amor- dije y salí de la habitación.

Caminé a la sala dónde estaban todos reunidos.

-¿Cómo está Bella?- me preguntó Emmett.

-No lo sé- me pasé la mano por el pelo-. Creo que está en estado de shock, no responde ni se mueve...- suspiré.

-Tranquilo hijo- intentó relajarme Esme.

-No entiendo por qué no vi esto- se quejó Alice

-Puede que no lo tuviera planeado- dijo Rosalie y Jasper mandó olas de tranquilidad para todos mientras que escuchábamos la conversación del piso de arriba.

-Bella, se que aunque estas en shock, puedes escucharme. Mira, necesito que me digas donde te duele, para poder revisarte. Tengo que hacer un parte con todo el daño que te ha hecho...- Carlisle no dijo su nombre-, para darselo a la policía y poner la denuncia- no quise arriesgarme y ver en su mente, así que me limité escuchar como los demás-. ¿Te duele algún sitio más?- al parecer mi Bella había empezado a reaccionar y eso me alivió bastante-. Valla, este chico si que era un salvaje- dijo para sí mismo y el alivio desapareció para dar paso a la ira de nuevo-, no se ven muy profundos, no te quedarán marcas- pude notar el olor de los productos que utilizaba para limpiar sus heridas-. Bueno, esto ya está. ¿Algún dolor más?- preguntó-. Vale, no hace falta que te recete ningún medicamento, las pastillas que te di para el golpe de la cabeza te valen para los dolores que puedas sentir. Y creo que Alice te dio una crema para los moratones. Asique eso te servirá, pero si notas algún dolor más me avisas, ¿vale?- dijo y escuché como caminaba.

Rápidamente cogí la ropa de la habitación de Alice y fui hacia la mía.

-Toma, Bella, será mejor que te cambies, no quiero que te resfríes- dije y ella se sentó en la cama con cuidado.

-¿Me puedes ayudar?- susurró.

-¿Estás segura?- pregunté acercándome despacio. No quería incomodarla, pero igual ella asintió.

Me coloqué delante de ella, agarré el borde de la camiseta y se la saqué con cuidado de no tocar ninguna de sus heridas. Cogí la que había traído y se la coloqué suavemente. Después le saqué el vaquero, intentando no extroprear el vendaje de su tobillo y le puse el pantalon. Cuando terminé fui a mi escritorio donde estaba el bote de pastillas y la crema, las cogí y me acerqué a la cama.

-Tumbate, voy a ponerte la crema- desde la primera vez que se la puse, lo hacia todas las noches. Era una manera de reparar el daño que le había hecho el idiota de Emmett, pero también era porque me gustaba poder tocar su suave piel y mimarla. Cuando acabé bajé su camiseta-. Date la vuelta- susurré, y ella obedeció. Despacio levanté su camiseta para dejar libre su estómago, me puse más crema en las manos y se la estendí por la zona. Al acabar le bajé la camiseta, y le puse crema en las muñecas. Luego me levanté y me lavé las manos. Después metí a Bella en la cama y la arropé-. Te traeré agua para que puedas tomarte las pastillas- dije caminando hacia la puerta, rápidamente bajé a la cocina, cogí un vaso de agua y subí-. Toma- le di las pastillas y el agua. Ella las cogió y se las tomó-. Bella, ¿quieres que hablemos?- pregunté con voz aterciopelada, pero ella negó con la cabeza-. Amor, tendríamos que hablar, no es bueno que te lo guardes.

-Después, por favor- susurró.

-De acuerdo, después. ¿Quieres dormir?- pregunté y ella asintió, así que la acomodé en mis brazos-. Te amo- dije y empecé a tararear sus nana. Al momento se durmió.

**Hola! Aquí os dejé este outtake del primer ataque de la rata Newton. **

**Sorry por las faltas que encontréis.**

**Ya sabéis que que tengo el grupo de facebook para cualquier duda o para que veáis cuando actualizo y mis nuevas ideas; así que si queréis me mandáis la petición a Eli MusicLove y os meto en el grupo que se llama EML-Fanfiction**

**Espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis muchos reviews.**

**Besitos =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Outtakes Pov Edward: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Victoria tuviera poderes?**

_Correspondiente al capitulo 6_

Bella pasó el resto del tiempo durmiendo tranquilamente. De vez en cuando decía mi nombre o que me amaba, y eso me hacia sonreír como un tonto. Por suerte no estaba teniendo ninguna pesadilla con lo ocurrido, que era lo que más temía.

"Edward, baja" la voz mental de Alice me llamó.

Con mucho cuidado de no despertar a mi angel, me levanté, le di un beso en la frente, y bajé a la sala.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté.

-Charlie va a venir en dos minutos para saber que ha pasado- m dijo Alice.

-¿Deberíamos despertar a Bella?- preguntó Jasper.

-No. Está durmiendo tranquilamente, y no quiero alterarla- dije negando con la cabeza.

-Pienso lo mismo. Creo que lo mejor será que la dejemos durmiendo y que cuando despierte llamé a su padre- dijo Carlisle.

-Charlie está llegando- avisó Alice.

Unos segundos después escuchámos las llantas del patrulla y el timbre de la puerta. Carlisle fue a recibirle.

-Hola Charlie- saludó.

-Carlisle- respondió y se dieron un apretón de manos. "Esta familia siempre tienen las manos heladas" pensó-. Necesito saber que fue lo que pasó.

-En ese caso será mejor que pasemos a la sala- dijo y lo llevó allí, dónde estabamos los demás. "Edward, creo que lo mejor será que tú le cuentes lo que ocurrió" me dijo en su mente y asentí-. Charlie, Edward presenció algo de lo ocurrido; él te contará mejor.

-Muy bien. Te escucho- dijo dirigiéndose a mí.

-Bella me llamó mientras que volvíamos a casa de una acampada. No estaba lejos, por lo que llegé a los pocos minutos- empecé-. Mike estaba sobre ella, tocándola, haciéndola daño- dije con la mandíbula apretada. De solo recordar sus asquerosos pensamientos, me daban ganas de arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo.

Escuché que el corazón de Bella se aceleró, igual que su respiración, claro signo de que había despertado.

-Charlie, ya tengo el parte de los daños- dijo Carlisle y se lo entegó.

-Gracias. Cuando llege a la comisaria lo miraré con mis compañeros- respondió guardándolo-. ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Charlie al darse cuenta que Bella no estaba con nosotros.

-Está arriba, durmiendo, tuvo un día muy duro, creo que lo mejor sería que no la despertáramos, necesita descansar- dijo Carlisle.

-¿Pero está bien, llegó a...?- de solo pensar el final de esa frase le daban escalofríos.

Segundos después se escucharon los pasos de Bella deteniéndose en la escalera.

-No, Edward llegó a tiempo...- le tranquilizó Carlisle.

-Si, sobre eso, tenemos que hablar- dijo mirándome. En su mente vi imágenes de cuando llevaron a Mike a la comisaría todo golpeado-. Me he enterado que le pegaste, ¿eso es cierto?

-Sí- contesté totalmente seguro. No iba a negar que le había pegado; aun que hubiera sido más feliz si le hubiera sacado cada uno de sus miembros del cuerpo-, y no me arrepiento. Debería de haberlo matado por hacer daño a Bella.

-Bueno, en estos casos debería multarte por tomarte la justicia por tu mano, pero tratandose de mi hija, te cubriré, porque yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero no quiero que se vuelva a repetir.

-Gracias, jefe. Para mí la seguridad de Bella es lo primero, y si tengo que darle una paliza a alguien lo haría sin pensarlo- dije seriamente.

"Edward" me regañó la voz de Esme.

-Bueno, bueno, tranquilo hijo. Charlie, ¿que va a pasar ahora con Newton?- le preguntó Carlisle.

-Tengo que hablar con mi hija para que me diga que pasó, y haber si coincide con lo que nos contó ese chico; y mirar el parte médico que me has dado. Espero que le caiga una buena, no pienso permitir que vuelva a hacercársela- gruñó mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Tranquilo Charlie, en cuanto despierte le diremos que te llame. Adiós- le despidió Alice.

Cuando escuchámos que el coche se alejaba, nos giramos para ver a Bella sentada en las escaleras. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

-Lo siento- susurró avergonzada.

-Sabíamos que estabas despierta, pero pensamos que sería mejor que hablaras con tu padre más tarde- dijo Alice mientras se acercaba a ella y la ayudaba a bajar al salón.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunté cogiéndola de la mano cuando nos sentamos.

-Mejor- hizo un intento de sonrisa.

-Deberías haber hecho puré a ese niñato- dijo Emmett-. Esto no se quedará así, Newton se va a enterar que con mi familia nadie se mete...- dijo mientras que en su mente ideaba mil maneras diferentes de tortura.

-No- Bella se levantó de golpe y todos le miramos-. No quiero que hagas nada, que nadie, haga nada- dijo mirándonos a cada uno-. Solo quiero olvidar lo que ha pasado y seguir con mi vida como siempre. Además hay mucho que hacer. No puedo preocuparme por más cosas.

-Pero Bella...- empezó Emmett.

-No- interrumpió-. Por favor...

-Vale, tranquilos- puso orden Carlisle-. La decisión es de Bella, y la policía ya se está haciendo cargo de él, asique...- nos señaló a todos-, ninguno va a hacer nada. ¿De acuerdo?

-Vale...- contestamos todos a la vez.

-Bella, ¿quieres comer algo?, Esme está cocinando- pregunté cambiando de tema, pero ella negó-. Amor, tienes que comer algo, llevas sin hacerlo desde el desayuno, y eso no es bueno, por favor...- supliqué mirándola a los ojos.

-Vale...- dijo aturdida. Nos levantamos para ir a la cocina, pero empecé a escuchar un teléfono-. ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó cuando no avancé.

-Suena tu móvil.

-Oh, ¿puedes contestar tú, por favor?, no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie- pidió.

-Claro, ve a la cocina, ahora voy yo- la di un beso en la frente y subí a mi habitación.

Encima de la mesilla estaba su teléfono. Cuando lo cogí y leí la pantalla, me tragué un gruñido. Era Jacob.

Con un suspiro le di a contestar y saludé lo más amable que podía.

-Hola, Jacob- dije.

-Nada de hola, ¿qué ha pasado?- dijo enfadado.

"Él siempre tan educado..." rodé los ojos.

-Por suerte, menos de lo que podía haber pasado, pero eso no me corresponde a mí decírtelo- contesté bajándo las escaleras-. Quizás ella te quiera contar después todo.

-No me vengas con esas- dijo casi gritando-. Nos hemos enterado de lo que le ha pasado a Bella-. ¿Está bien? ¿Llegó a terminar su cometido?

-No..., está bien, llegué a tiempo- dije.

-Menos mal- escuché un suspiro-. ¿Puedes decirle que me llame?

-Se lo diré y ella te llamará después.

-Adiós- dijo.

-Adiós Jacob- me despedí y colgué. Entré en la cocina y dejé el teléfono encima de la mesa mientras me sentaba al lado de Bella-. Jacob llamó. Se ha enterado... y quería saber como estabas. Le expliqué por encima lo que ocurrió porque no se quedaba tranquilo. Le dije que le llamarías después, y que quizás le contarías lo que pasó. No quiero que te sientas obligada a nada, ¿vale?

-Gracias- susurró.

Bella continuó cenando, y cuando terminó la cogí de la mano y la llevé a mi habitación.

-Bella, ¿quieres que hablemos ahora?- pregunte despacio.

Asintió encogiéndose de hombros y me arrastro a la cama para sentarnos. Dio un par de respiraciones para tranquilizarse y empezó a contarme todo lo ocurrido, desde que se encontró con Newton por la mañana, hasta que llegué yo.

Escuché toda la historia sin interrumpirla, aun que de vez en cuando algunos gruñidos se me escapaban. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y los puños apretados para intentar no salir corriendo e ir a matar a ese gusano. Cuando acabó de hablar la subí a mi regazo y la abracé.

-Tranquila mi amor, todo acabó, y nos vamos a ocupar de que ese...- suspiré. No quería decir una mala palabra delante de ella- energúmeno no vuelva a acercarse a ti- dije y ella asintió apretándose más a mí. Carlisle y Jasper estaban encargándose de enviar a Newton a la carcel. Después de un rato la separé y la miré a la cara-. ¿Quieres volver a dormir?- pregunté, pero ella negó.

-No, tengo tarea que hacer para mañana, y estudiar para un final del viernes- dijo intentándo bajarse de mis piernas, pero no la dejé.

-Bella, no hace falta que hagas la tarea, Alice, o yo mismo podemos hacerla por ti...

-No, quiero hacerla- me interrumpió-. Además, me vendrá bien para despejarme.

-Vale, pero te voy ayudar, no quiero termines muy tarde- dije y nos levantamos para coger los libros y empezamos.

"Edward, voy a ir a casa de Bella a por su ropa" me avisó Alice en su mente.

Cuando Bella se atrancába con algún ejercicio, la ayudaba, y se lo explicaba varias veces de diferentes maneras y si no lo entendía, yo le hacía el ejercicio y se lo volvía a explicar. Así estuvimos casi tres horas, y cuando acabamos eran casi las doce de la noche.

-Bella, es muy tarde, ve a darte una ducha, yo mientras guardaré tus cosas.

-Pero no tengo ropa para ponerme ahora ni mañana- dijo preocupada.

-Tranquila, Alice fue a tu casa y cogió los libros que necesitarias mañana y la ropa- la tranquilicé.

-Gracias, Alice- dijo un poco más alto y se escuchó la risa cantarina de mi hermana.

Bella se levantó y entró en el baño mientras que yo guardaba sus cosas.

Bajé las escaleras y cogí un vaso de agua y preparé las pastillas que se tenía que tomar, y la crema.

Cuando Bella salió del baño se tumbó en la cama, y yo me coloqué a su lado y le puse la crema como cada noche. Después le dí las pastillas y el agua.

-Te cambiaré el vendaje. Lo haré todos los días después de que te duches- dije cogiéndo unas vendas del botiquín.

-Amor, no hace falta que lo hagas, yo puedo hacerlo- dijo intentando incorporarse.

-Pero quiero cuidarte yo, así que relájate- dije mientras la empujaba suavemente de los hombros para que se tumbara.

Con mucho cuidado le quité el vendaje y le coloqué el nuevo. Al acabar la metí bajo las sábanas y la abracé.

-Buenas noches, amor- dije dándole un dulce beso.

-Te amo- me respondió y poco después se quedó dormida.

Pasé las siguientes horas observándola dormir. Estaba muy tranquila, y casi no estaba hablando en sueños, por lo que decidí salir a hablar con Jasper para ver como iba el asunto de Newton.

-Jasper- saludé entrando en la biblioteca.

-Edward, ¿qué necesitas?- preguntó dejando encima de la mesa el libro de guerras que estaba mirando.

-Quería saber como va el tema de Newton- dije su nombre con asco.

-Bien, Carlisle y yo nos hemos ocupado de todo. Ese indeseable no verá la luz del día en mucho tiempo.

-Perfecto- dije-. No quiero que se vuelva a acercar a Bella.

Salí de la biblioteca y volví a la habitación, pero cuando llegué, Bella no estaba. Puse atención para ver si escuchaba sus latidos, pero no oí nada. Fui al baño para ver si estaba allí, pero la puerta estaba abierta y la luz apagada. Rápidamente me recorrí toda la casa a velocidad vampírica pero no estaba. Entonces el pánico empezó a inundarme. Mi siguiente movimiento era llamar a todos, pero cuando pasé por la cocina, vi que la puerta que daba al patio trasero estaba abierta, así que fui hacia ella, y noté el olor de Bella. Sin perder más tiempo seguí su efluvio y entonces la vi cerca del río.

-Bella- la llamé pero siguió andando, así que antes de que diera otro paso me coloqué detrás de ella cogiéndola de la cintura. Ella intentó zafarse de mi agarre, pero no lo consiguió-. Bella, Bella, despierta- dije dándome cuenta que estaba dormida-. Amor, vamos, despierta...- esto era extraño. Se suponía que debería de haber despertado ya.

Bella intentó volver a caminar, pero rápidamente la cogí en brazos, además, no era bueno que apoyara el pie.

-No, no, déjame- susurró, pero la apreté más fuerte a mí. Entonces se giró y empezó a removerse más y a llorar-. Suéltame- lloró y entonces despertó-. Edward- musitó y me abrazó fuertemente por el cuello.

-Por fin despertaste, amor- dije aliviado, pero aún preocupado-. Te dejé un momento para hablar con Jasper, y cuando volví no estabas en la cama. Aún no sé como has conseguido llegar hasta aquí sin que ninguno nos diéramos cuenta. Menos mal que te he encontrado, no quiero imaginar que hubiera pasado si llegas a caer al río...- dije con miedo al imaginarmela ahogada-. Bella, ¿desde cuando eres sonambula?- pregunté llevándola dentro.

-Ehh... pues...- dudó-, desde hace poco- dijo.

-¿Te pasa muy amenudo?- pregunté preocupado. No quería que saliera por ahí mientras estaba dormida.

-Emm... no, es la segunda vez- algo en su voz no me dejaba del todo tranquilo.

-Bueno a partir de ahora volveré a pasar las noches contigo...

-Edward no te preocupes, mucha gente es sonambula y no pasa nada, además, ¿recuerdas que tenemos que hacer muchas cosas y tiempo es lo que no tenemos? Si queremos casarnos en dos meses, y que Alice no utilice tu discografía como frisbee, será mejor que sigamos haciendo las cosas como hasta ahora- dijo. Quizás tenía razón y yo solo estaba sacando todo de quicio, además, quería seguir conservando toda mi música.

-De acuerdo, pero si vuelve a pasarte me lo dices, ¿vale?- negocié con ella entrecerrando los ojos, y ella asintió dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, la dejé en la cama y fui a coger el botiquín.

-¿Para que lo necesitas? Estoy bien- dijo.

-Tú sí, pero el vendaje no. Parece ser que has ido apoyando el pie todo el trayecto, y ya no sirve, además, voy a revisarte el tobillo, no sé como afectará tu caminata nocturna a la recuperación- dije y me senté para empezar a quitarle la venda con cuidado. Cuando acabé, toqué la zona, y noté que estaba un poco hinchada; Bella puso una mueca de dolor-. Lo siento- me disculpé-. Te has manchado de tierra, espera- dije y rápidamente cogí una esponja y agua para limpiarla. Cuando acabé lo dejé todo en su sitio y la puse el vendaje nuevo-. No parace que haya empeorado. Con las pastillas que te estabas tomando será suficiente- dije y la tapé con las sábanas y la di las pastillas y un vaso de agua que había encima de la mesilla. Probablemente Alice lo dejó ahí.

Poco después se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente, Bella y Alice no fueron al instituto, por la torcedura de mi angel y su ataque, así que mi hermana se quedó para hacerla compañía y seguir haciendo planes para la boda; pero los demás fuímos a clase.

El día se me hizo terriblemente largo y aburrido sin Bella, así que cada vez que podía la mandaba mensajes al móvil.

_"Te echo de menos", "Te amo", "Ya falta menos para poder abrazarte"..._,y ella me respondía: _"Yo también te echo de menos", "Te amo mucho más", "Ya quiero que estés aquí para estar contigo"..._

Con solo leer sus contestaciones se me ponía cara tonto enamorado, pero no lo podía evitar.

Nada más entrar por la puerta, todas las miradas se dirigieron a mí y a Jasper, pero no por lo motivos de siempre. Al parecer la noticia de lo ocurrido se había extendido rápidamente y todos lo sabían.

Algunos estaban apenados por lo ocurrido, y otros, o mejor dicho, otras, como Jessica, estaban muy enfadadas, y tenían horribles pensamientos dirigídos a Bella. Ella creía que mi angel tenía la culpa de que su asqueroso novio, si se le puede llamar con ese título, la atacara. Aún que según ella, había sido Bella la que había ido a buscar a Newton.

Tuve que bloquear todas las mentes del instituto para no saltar y arrancarle la cabeza a alguién.

Angela Weber era de los pocos alumnos que estaba triste por lo ocurrido. Ella se sentía mal por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que Newton se proponía.

Estaba en la última clase, cuando mi móvil vibró en el bolsillo del pantalón. Lo saqué disimuladamente y vi que tenía un sms de Bella.

_Amor, no sé si estas ocupado, así que cuando tengas un momento ¿me puedes llamar? No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Te amo._

Y aun que ella dijo que no pasaba nada, me preocupé. ¿Y como no hacerlo con lo que le había ocurrido? Así que rápidamente pedí permiso para ir al baño y salí rápido, pero a paso humano, y la llamé.

-Amor, ¿qué ocurre?- pregunté preocupado.

-Nada amor, solo quería avisarte de que ya estoy en casa, y hablé con Jake y...

-¿Y...?- pregunté para continuara hablado.

-Esta tarde va a venir a verme- dijo de carrerilla. No dije nada. Jacob iba a ver a Bella-. ¿Edward?- el chucho iba a estar en la misma habitación que Bella-. ¿Amor...?

-¿El chucho va a ir a tu casa?- pregunté con la ira contenida. Estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no romper el móvil por la presión que le estaba ejerciendo.

Los celos estaban empezando a comerme.

-Edward, pensé que esto ya lo habíamos hablando...- suspiró-. Jacob es mi amigo, y tiene derecho a las visitas.

-Bella...- me apreté el puente de la nariz con los dedos. Tenía que controlarme o si no correría hasta su casa y la llevaría a la mía para atarla a la pata de la cama. Después de un par de minutos de reflexión, volví a hablar-. Está bien. Pero con cualquier cosa me llamas y al momento estaré allí, ¿vale?- acepté. No podía simplemente comportarme como un cabernícola, Bella se enfadaría.

-Edward, todo esto no es necesario...

-¿Vale?- la interrumpí.

-Vaaaleeee...

-Vale- repetí-. Tengo que volver a clase, pedí salir al baño para llamarte, así que se preguntaran porqué tardo tanto.

-Está bien, te amo.

-Y yo a ti- dije y colgué.

Necesitaba distraerme si no me volvería loco de celos, así que volví a clase para fingir que lo que se estaba hablando no lo sabía y me importaba.

**Hola! Aquí os he dejado como lo pasó nuestro Edward la primera vez que vio a Bella sonamabula. ¿Qué os a parecido?**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que me seguís, me agregáis a favoritos, me leéis siempre y me dejáis reviews =)**

**(Naklie Robsten): Me alegra saber que te gustan los outtakes. Gracias ^^**

**Ya sabéis que sois más que bienvenidas a mi grupo de facebook **_**EML-Fanfiction**_**, dónde siempre pongo los adelantos a los capitulos, nuevas historias, fotos de los capitulos, y fechas orientatívas, y por supuesto, para que me preguntéis y comentéis todo lo que queráis. Y si necesitais a una Beta para vuestras historias contar conmigo =). Podéis avisarme por aquí, o mandándome un mensaje privado a mi cuenta de facebook **_**Eli MusicLove**_**, o por el grupo.**

**Sorry por las faltas que encontréis.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y me dejéis muchos reviews.**

**Besitos =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Outtakes Pov Edward: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Victoria tuviera poderes?**

_Correspondiente al capitulo 7_

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había hablado con Bella, y no podía evitar inquietarme al saber que estaba con el chucho. No me hacía ni pizca de gracia saber que estaban a solas. De solo pensarlo me hervía la ponzoña y tenía que usar todo mi autocontrol para no correr y hacer una escena de celos, porque sí, estaba celoso; y mucho.

Estaba en casa tocando el piano para intentar relajarme, pero mi paciencia estaba al límite, así que decidí llamarla para así poder oír su voz.

Dejé de tocar, saqué el teléfono de mi bolsillo y marqué su número. El teléfono empezó a dar señal, pero Bella no me respondía. Después de un rato corté la llamada. Quizás no tenía el teléfono cerca... Antes de perder el control y ponerme nervioso respiré un par de veces para tranquilizarme, y llamé a su casa. El teléfono dio señal, pero no sonó mucho porque la llamada se cortó. Lo intenté un par de veces más, pero no daba señal, y eso ya me puso frenético.

Rápidamente me levanté y Alice apareció a mi lado. Ella ya había previsto que la llamaría.

-No sé dónde está. No la veo porque está con Jacob- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Voy a ir a su casa- dije y rápidamente salí corriendo hasta allí.

Cuando estaba cerca empezé a escuchar los pensamientos de chucho, y podía ver a Bella en su mente. Estaban sentandos en el sofá hablando de lo que le había pasado a mi angel, pero a Jacob no le pareció racional su respuesta y empezó a ponerse nervioso.

Corrí más rápido y llamé a la puerta.

-¿Quieres...?- escuché que le preguntaba Jacob. Después oí sus pisadas y él me abrió.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunté.

-Ey relájate, ¿vale?- dijo y le gruñí. Un chucho no iba a decirme que hacer.

Entré en la sala y vi a Bella sentada en el sofá, tapada con la manta hasta la nariz. Algo en su mirada se me hizo extraña. Era como si me tuviera miedo. Pero lo siguiente terminó de dejarme pasmado. Bella se levantó del sofá rápidamente, pero se tropezó con la manta, así que rápidamente corrí hacia ella y la sujeté para evitar que se cayera al suelo, pero ella empezó a retorcerse para que la soltara.

-¿Bella?- pregunté preocupado por su reacción.

-Suéltame- pero al contrario de lo que dijo, apreté más mi agarre-. Déjame, por favor- me suplicó y vi las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, y automáticamente la solté. Ella, al verse libre corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se encerró en su habitación a llorar.

No pude moverme. No entendía nada de lo que había pasado. Unas horas antes habíamos estado charlando como siempre, y ahora, no quería ni verme, y me atrevería de decir que me tenía miedo, y eso era nuevo. Ella nunca me había temido; ni siquiera cuando le conté lo que era. Así que algo había tenído que pasarle.

Me giré y vi a Jacob con la misma duda que yo. Él tampoco entendía que había pasado, y vi en su mente que había reaccionado algo mal después de una pesadilla y cuando empecé a llamarla por teléfono.

-¿Sabes que ha pasado?- pregunté.

-No, a estado muy rara desde que llegué- dijo y vi que estaba preocupado. No porque ella no quisiera verme, si no porque su comportamiento había sido extraño.

-Algo a tenido que pasar mientras que estaba sola. Cuando hablé con ella esta tarde estaba bien. Estábamos bien- dije con un suspiro.

-No lo sé. Yo cuando estaba llegando la escuché gritar, y cuando entré en su habitación la encontré en la cama. Así que la desperté y desde ese momento estaba rara.

-¿Qué soñó?- pregunté.

-No lo sé. Pero las reacciones más raras fueron cuando llamaste por teléfono- dijo mientras lo recordaba-. Tengo que irme- suspiró mirándo el reloj-. ¿Vas a quedarte con ella?

-Sí, tengo que averiguar que es lo que ha pasado.

-Iré a despedirme- dijo subió las escaleras. Llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Bella, dio unos golpecitos y al ver que ella no respondía, entró.

-Bells, tengo que irme- le dijo y vi en su mente que ella le miró desde la cama-. Oye, ¿te sientes bien?, ¿quieres que llame a Charlie, o al doctor colmillos...?

-No- dijo ella con voz ronca y se aclaró la garganta-, no hace falta, gracias.

-Vale- dijo él no muy convencido. Jacob sabía que le estaba ocultando algo-, cualquier cosa me llamas, ¿vale?- Bella asintió y después Jacob salió de la habitación-. Toda tuya- dijo y se marchó.

Poco después escuché como la respiración y el corazón de Bella se volvían más lentos. Claro signo de que se había quedado dormida.

No sabía que hacer. Ella me tenía miedo, y ni siquiera sabía porqué.

Después de un rato la escuché temblar de frío, así que decidí subir. Con cuidado entré y la encontré totalmente dormida encima de las sábanas. Su rostro no estaba del todo tranquilo.

Me acerqué y con cuidado la levanté, abrí la cama, la volví a tumbar y la arropé; pero entonces ella abrió los ojos.

-Lo siento- susurré-. Estaba abajo... y te escuché temblar por el frío... y... lo siento- dije mientras me giraba para saltar por la ventana. No quería incomodarla.

-Espera- dijo incorporándose-, no te vayas- agachó la cabeza- necesito... necesito que hablémos. Bueno, yo tengo que hablar. Te debo una explicación de mi comportamiento...

-Bella- la interrumpí-, no necesitas explicarme nada- dije. No quería que se sintiera peor.

-Sí, si lo necesitas. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, y tengo que explicarte, necesito decírtelo, por favor.

Si yo no tenía la culpa, entonces no sabía porque me tenía miedo.

Me senté en el borde de la cama, mientras que ella intentaba relajarse.

-Bueno, todo esto viene de atrás. Más o menos desde que empezamos con los preparativos de la boda- me tensé. Si me tenía miedo no sabía como íbamos a poder casarnos-, y dejaste de pasar la noche conmigo. Al principio tenía sueños extraños. Formas raras, colores... pero después empecé a con las pesadillas- cogió aire-, y el sonambulísmo; en todas escucho la misma voz, que me dice que siga a delante, que falta poco..., pero no sé a que se refiere..., y cada vez que despertaba, lo hacía en un lugar diferente, con un peligro a pocos metros. Al principio era en partes de la casa, pero la expedición aumentó hasta el bosque- agachó la mirada-. El otro día cuando me encontraste en el borde del río y te dije que era la segunda vez que me pasaba... te mentí- cogió aire-, me lleva pasando desde hace más de un mes. Incluso Jacob lo presenció...- suspiró-. Y bueno, hoy fue demasiado...

-¿Por qué?- pregunté con miedo. Estaba demasiado abrumado con todo lo que me había contando.

-Después de que hablaramos, me puse a estudiar. Pero no duré mucho porque me dormí. El sueño escesivo me lleva pasando desde hace menos tiempo, una semana..., pero a veces una ola de sueño me atraviesa y me quedo dormida... y bueno... tuve otra pesadilla. En ella aparecía Victoria y me decía que me estaba vigilando... y no sé que más, y entonces apereció la imagen de tu familia, la manada... y por último... tú. Al principio todo estaba bien, pero cuando quise tocarte...- suspiró-, cambiaste...

-¿Cómo?- pregunté extrañado. Suponía que lo que me iba a contar ahora era la clave a su comportamiento de esta tarde.

-Estabas diferente. Tenías una sonrisa malvada, los colmillos larguísimos y... los ojos rojos. Me agarrasté fuertemente y... me mordiste- dijo mientras se quitaba el pañuelo del cuello-. Cuando desperté tenía esto- me enseñó una marca.

Con cuidado estiré la mano y muy despacio toqué la herida del cuello. No sabía que pensar de todo esto. Todo era muy extraño.

-Sé que tú no eres así, y que jamás me harías daño, pero me levanté tan asustada...- suspiró-, no sé que me pasó, tenía mucho miedo, y luego empezáste a llamarme... y... no sé, estaba confundida... lo siento- dijo agachando la mirada.

-Bella, ¿por qué no me contaste lo que estaba pasando? ¿Qué estabas teniendo pesadillas desde que no pasaba la noche contigo, y sobretodo que ahora eres sonambula?- suspiré-. Bella cuando te pregunté desde cuando te pasaba me mentiste...- eso me había dolido. Se suponía que teníamos confianza.

-No quería preocuparte, sabía que si te decía la verdad te pondrías nervioso, y dejarías... tus obligaciones, y no podía permitir eso. Además, pensaba que se debía a la tensión por la que estaba pasando. Tengo muchas en la cabeza. Nunca pensé que fuera a llegar a tanto...- dijo apenada.

-Lo siento, amor, no sabía que estabas tan agobiada. A veces olvido que la mente humana no tiene tanto capacidad para evitar agobiarse- dije avergonzado. Todo esto era mi culpa. Bella no tendría que haber estado tan agobiada cuando tenía a siete vampiros para ayudarla.

-Edward, esto no es culpa tuya, es solo mía...

-Mira, a partir de ahora vas a tomarte las cosa con calma. Quiero que te relajes, y dejes de preocuparte por todo...

-Pero...- me interrumpió- Edward, no puedo relajarme, tengo exámenes que estudiar, trabajos que entregar, presentar mi renuncia en la tienda de los Newton, una boda que preparar...

-No, nada de eso, déjamelo a mí. Tú solo tienes que preocuparte de estudar los exámenes, los trabajos los podemos hacer entre los dos, así te ahorrarás la mitad del tiempo. De la boda nos ocupamos nosotros, y si quieres la podemos aplazar, no hay problema con eso. Alice irá el viernes a tu trabajo y presentará tu carta de dimisión.

-¿De verdad harías eso por mí?- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-. Después de lo egoísta que he sido, y lo mal que me he portado hoy contigo...

-Ey, ey, ey- la interrumpí-, no digas eso. Mi amor, eres la mejor persona que conozco. Eres capaz de cargar con un montón de preocupaciones antes de preocuparme a mí. Vas a casarte en menos de dos meses con un vampiro, vas a dejar tu vida humana para ser como yo. ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme algo así, cuando eres el ser más maravillo que existe?

-Oh Edward- se tiró a mis brazos-, lo siento tanto...- lloró.

-Ya está mi vida, no tienes nada que sentir, estoy aquí y te voy a cuidar. No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte- dije mientras la besaba la cabeza repetidas veces y la acariciaba la espalda.

Estuvimos abrazador durante un rato, hasta que escuchamos las ruedas de un coche.

-Charlie- dijo separándose de mí.

-Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención, y no le oí llegar- dije avergonzado.

-No pasa nada- dijo y me besó.

-Pasa un rato con tu padre; volveré cuando esté durmiendo- dije cuando nos separámos.

-Vale.

Nos volvimos a fundir en un largo beso cargado de todo el amor que sentíamos los dos. Nos separamos cuando la falta de aire apareció en sus pulmones; y después salté por la ventana.

No me fui muy lejos, ya que en la mente de Charlie vi que estaba cansado y que se iría pronto a la cama.

Corrí por el bosque un rato sin perder los pensamientos de Charlie y después me senté en un árbol caído. Necesitaba pensar en todo lo que me había contado Bella.

Ahora la entendía un poco mejor, aunque me había dolido que me hubiera ocultado cosas, la entendía. No quería preocuparme. La verdad es que eso era una tontería. Prefería saber que le pasaba y que la tenía mal, a vivir en la ignorancia sin preocupaciones. Parecía que todavía ella no me conocía. Para mí lo más importante era que estuviera bien, y feliz. A mí no me importaba tener que hacer más cosas para que ella no se estresara.

Después de unos minutos vi en la mente de Charlie que Bella ya había subido a su habitación y que él iba a hacer lo mismo, así que me levanté y corrí de vuelta a su casa, y salté por su su ventana.

-Hola- dije sonriéndola como a ella le gustaba-. Túmbate.

Después de eso hicímos lo mismo que cada noche, pero hoy lo hice con mucho más cuidado. Necesitaba demostrarla que jamás la haría daño, y que la cuidaría siempre.

Le apliqué la crema en la espalda, en el estómago y en las muñecas. Cuando acabé salí silenciosamente de la habitación para lavarme las manos y traerla un vaso de agua para que pudiera tomarse las pastillas. En menos de un segundo ya estaba de vuelta. Después de que se las tomara, saqué unas vendas del botiquín que tenía en el baño, y le cambié el vendaje. Mientras que lo hacia, Bella empezó a bostezar.

-Duerme mi amor- dije cuando terminé y la tapé con las mantas-, yo cuidaré de ti.

Le di un pequeño beso y al instante se quedó dormida.

**Hola! Bueno aquí vimos como lo pasó Edward cuando se enteró de toda la verdad.**

**Gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios y leerme siempre =)**

**(ValeCullen): Me alegro mucho de que te gusten las historias ^^ **

**(SeresLinda): Me alegra que te guste ^^**

**Ya sabéis que en el grupo de facebook: **_**EML-Fanfiction **_**entontraréis fotos de los capitulos, fechas de actualización orientativas, adelantos de los capitulos, nuevos proyéctos, y por suepuesto para que me preguntéis todo lo que queráis.**

**Si necesitáis una **_**Beta **_**para vuestras historias podéis contactar conmigo, mediante el grupo, o por mí perfil de facebook **_**Eli MusicLove. **_

**Sorry por las faltas que encontréis.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis muchos reviews.**

**Besitos =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Outtakes Pov Edward: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Victoria tuviera poderes?**

_Correspondiente al capitulo 8_

Bella pasó una noche muy tranquila. Incluso me atrevería a pensar que no soñó nada ya que no se movió casi y no habló.

Cuando llegó la mañana la desperté con cuidado.

-Amor...- acaricié su mejilla-, amor, es hora de levantarse.

Se removió un poco y abrió los ojos.

Sonreí.

-Buenos días hermosa, ¿qué tal dormiste?

-Bien, hacía mucho que no descansaba así- dijo mientras se estiraba.

-Me alegro- la di un pequeño beso-. Voy a ir a casa para poder cambiarme para ir al instituto, y en un rato vengo a recogerte.

-Vale- dijo sonriendo.

Nos levantamos de la cama y me acompañó hasta la ventana. Me giré y la volví a besar, pero esta vez con más intensidad. Después de unos momentos la susurré que la amaba, y salté por la ventana.

Ese día hacia bastante calor, cosa rara aquí en Forks, pero lo bueno es que no hacía sol.

En el camino fui pensando en que podría llevar a Bella en brazos durante todo el tiempo que estuviera con el pie vendado. No quería que se hiciera daño... Aunque dudaba mucho que ella me dejara hacerlo.

Cuando llegué a casa, todos estaban de aquí para allá preparando cosas.

Pude ver en sus mentes que Alice los había puesto a organizar todo. Pero no sabía que intentaban hacer porque me estaban bloqueando.

-Edward, tu plan no va a salir como quieres- me dijo Alice con una sonrisita.

-¿Estás segura?- pregunté un poco desilusionado. De verdad que quería llevarla en brazos todo el tiempo.

-A mí no se me escapa nada- dijo dándose unos golpecitos en la sien con su dedo.

-Bueno, pero no pierdo nada por intentarlo.

-Tú mismo- se encogió de hombros.

Rápidamente me vestí con unos vaqueros, una camisa azul oscuro y unos zapatos negros.

En cuanto terminé, salí corriendo al garaje y cogí mi Volvo para ir a casa de Bella.

Al llegar bajé rápidamente y di unos golpecitos en la puerta.

Escuché como Bella se levantaba, caminaba despacio y abría la puerta.

-Hermosa- dije con una sonrisa.

Bella llevaba unos shorts vaqueros, una camiseta de manga corta caída de un hombro con unas sandalias. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta rizada, y se había puesto máscara de pestañas negra y gloss, haciéndo su labios más apetecibles.

-¿Quién, dónde?- miró a su alrededor.

-Pues tú, por supuesto, ¿quién iba a ser si no?- dije mientras le daba un suave beso. A veces Bella algo absurda-. ¿Has acabado de desayunar?

-Casi, me tomo el zumo y nos vamos- fue a la mesa cojeando y se bebió el zumo de un tirón-. Ya nos podemos ir- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Te duele?- pregunté señalando su pie vendado.

-No; si no lo apoyo está bien. Ahora tengo que tener el doble de cuidado- dijo mientras se giraba hacia su mochila, pero rápidamente me la colgué en el hombro, me acerqué a ella y la cogí en brazos-. ¿Pero qué...? ¡Edward!- se quejó-, ¿qué haces?, bájame- se volvió a quejar pero la ignoré mientras que la llevaba al coche dónde la senté en el asiento de copiloto. Cuando me senté se giró hacia mí-. ¿Se puede saber a que ha venido eso?

-A qué no puedes andar, y te he ahorrado el viaje hasta el coche- dije guiñándola el ojo.

-Sí que puedo andar, solo dije que tendría que tener el doble de cuidado- dijo enfurruñada.

-Pues así es más fácil.

-¿Y que vas a hacer? ¿Llevarme en brazos a todos lados?- dijo ironicamente, pero eso era exactamente lo que yo quería. Pasar el día con Bella entre mis brazos era como un sueño-. No Edward, ni se te ocurra- adiós a mi sueño.

-Muy bien, como quieras, pero voy a ayudarte a caminar. No pienso dejarte sola cojeando por ahí- dije poniéndonos en marcha.

"Alice siempre tiene razón" pensé.

Cuando llegamos al instituto aún nos faltaban diez minutos para entrar, pero allí ya nos esperaban Jasper y Alice, y ésta última estaba deseando contarle los planes de esta tarde a Bella.

Salí del coche, cogí nuestras mochilas del asiento trasero, me las coloqué en hombro, y fui hasta la puerta de Bella para ayudarla a salir del coche.

-Ven- dije, y tiré de ella suavemente para que me rodeara la cintura con su cálido brazo.

Si no podía llevarla en brazos, al menos podría pasar más tiempo abrazada a ella.

Así caminamos hasta las puertas del instituto, dónde nos esperaba una entusiasmada Alice con Jasper intentando contenerla.

-Veo que al final no te dejó que la llevaras en brazos- dijo Alice abrazando a Bella. En su mente pude ver una fracción de nuestras conversación del coche-. Te lo dije...

-Ya- dije apenado-, pero al menos puedo llevarla así, y se ahorra tener que apoyar el pie.

-Bella, para hoy he planeado pasar la tarde en la piscina- dijo Alice rápidamente dando palmas.

"Así que esos eran los planes" pensé con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Bella confundida.

-Que hoy pasaremos la tarde en la piscina. Ya está todo preparado y...

-Espera, espera- la interrumpió-. Alice, yo no tengo bikini, no compré ninguno cuando vine a Forks. Me pareció una tontería.

-Ay Bellita, parace que no me conoces...- dijo Alice inocentemente-, dije que ya está todo preparado, tú solo tienes que venir después del instituto a nuestra casa, y como de eso se encarga mi hermanito, no tienes que preocuparte de nada- dijo saltando.

-¿Tú sabías algo de esto?- me preguntó Bella.

-Algo..., estaba bloqueando su mente cuando fui a cambiarme.

-Muy bien...- dijo con un suspiro, y el timbre sonó.

-Vamos amor- dije mientras volvía abrazarla para ayudarla a caminar.

-Espera- dijo, y los tres la miramos-. Creo que no estoy preparada para volver a ser el centro de atención. Estoy segura de que todos saben lo que pasó y...

Pude notar desde Jasper que Bella estaba algo ansiosa. Ella odiaba el exceso de atención y este acontecimiento la impulsaba para que la atención estuviera sobre ella.

-Bella, tranquila, no he visto que vaya a suceder nada, pero si quieres siempre estaremos alguno contigo para asegurarnos- dijo Alice y ella asintió.

Nada más entrar todas las miradas se dirigieron a Bella y ella automáticamente se pegó más a mí yo yo por supuesto la abracé más fuerte.

Mi cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos diferentes y a la vez iguales. Algunos se compadecían por lo que le había pasado a Bella, y otros la odiaban. Creían que lo que le había pasado se lo merecía, o simplemente tenían envidia de que Newton le prestara más atención a ella. Había gente que pensaba que ya se había liado conmigo y Newton al mismo tiempo. Ese tipo de pensamientos me daban escalofríos. La gente tenía mucha imaginación.

Cuando pensamientos de ese tipo llegaban a mi mente automáticamente lanzaba pequeños gruñidos que dispersaban todas las miradas.

Nuestra primera clase era literatura, y la teníamos juntos, así que caminamos hasta nuestro sitio ignorando las miradas y pensamientos de los demás.

-Bella- se acercó Angela.

-Hola Ang- intentó sonreír mi Bella.

-Bella, me he enterado de lo que pasó, lo siento mucho, ojalá lo hubiera sabido para poder avisarte. Ese día Mike estaba muy raro, pero nunca pensé que haría algo así. Si necesitas cualquier cosa avisame, por favor- dijo amablemente.

En su mente pude ver varios hechos de ese día y el comportamiento extraño de Newton.

Angela se sentía mal de verdad por no haber averiguado antes lo que ese animal se proponía.

-Gracias, Angela, eres muy amable- la dije.

La mañana continuó y como dijo Alice, ninguno dejamos a Bella sola en ningún momento. La mayoría de clases las tenía con nosotros, así que siempre estaba acompañada, y cuando sonaba el timbre yo ya estaba en la puerta de su clase esperándola para acompañarla a la siguiente.

Cuando llegó la hora de comer los cuatro nos dirigimos a la cafetería, y nos sentamos dónde siempre.

-¿Qué te apetece comer?- le pregunté a Bella.

-Pues... me da igual, lo que elijas está bien, amor- dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

-Vale, ahora vuelvo- dije y fui a la cola para comprar la comida.

Por suerte no había mucha gente aún así que mi turno llegó rápido. Pero mientras que pedía la comida la gente iba cuchicheando más rumores sobre lo que había pasado. Me giré y todos se callaron al momento que vieron mi mirada envenenada.

Elegí para todos lo mismo y volví a la mesa.

-Te traje una amburguesa con patatas, una manzana y una coca-cola. Espero que esté bien- dije indeciso.

-Está perfecto, gracias cielo- dijo mientras empezaba a comer.

Estabamos hablando de cosas sin importacia cuando empecé a escuchar unos horribles pensamientos. Un gruñido se me escapó.

-¿Edward?- me llamó Jasper-, tu estado de ánimo a cambiado radicalmente, ¿qué pasa?

-Nada- dije entre dientes mientras volvía mi mirada a la mesa de dónde provenían los molestos pensamientos. La mesa era dónde siempre se sentaba Newton. En ella estaban Jessica, Lauren, Tyler, Angela y Ben...; que miraban con furia a Bella, menos los dos últimos y al instante un escalofrío la recorrió a mi angel.

Esos asquerosos humanos pensaban que lo le había pasado a Bella se lo merecía. Jessica pensaba que todo era mentira. Que Bella lo había dicho solo para llamar la atención. No quería admitir que Newton estuviera interesada en Bella y no en ella. Y Lauren le tenía envidia porque Newton había intentado algo con ella, además de la que ya le tenía por ser mi novia. Pero también estaba enfadada porque yo le había pegado, según ella, injustamente. Tyler estaba pensando en el rumor que Bella, Newton y yo, habíamos hecho un trío.

Había pensamientos que no lograba captar del todo bien, y eso me inquietaba.

-¿Ves que vaya a suceder algo?- le preguntó Jasper a Alice.

-No... bueno, no estoy segura, todo se ve muy borroso, no tienen nada decidido aún- dijo mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

-Bella, no voy a dejar que te pase nada- dije y la di un beso en la frente-. Vamos, el timbre va a sonar.

Nos levantamos, tiramos las bandejas y nos dirigimos a clase. Desgraciadamente le tocaba a Bella estar sola, pero yo siempre iba a buscarla.

En la primera clase le tocó con Angela, así que estuvo con ella, en la siguiente le tocó con Lauren, y Alice y yo nos aseguramos de que no planeara nada, pero seguíamos sin saber nada seguro. La última clase de Bella era educación física, y le tocaba con Jessica; así que la acompañé hasta la puerta del gimnasio dónde nos despedimos.

Fui a mi clase de español y estuve algo inquieto. Encima cuando tocó el timbre la profesora nos advirtió que si no habíamos acabado el examen no podíamos salir.

"Edward" la voz mental de Alice me llamó y vi una visión.

En ella Lauren y Jessica pegaban a Bella en los vestuarios.

Rápidamente guardé todo y levanté la mano.

-¿Sí, señor Cullen?- preguntó con su mal acento español.

-Ya he acabado m exámen. ¿Puedo marcharme?- pregunté de manera encantadora.

-S...sí- respondió aturdida.

Me lavanté, le di el examen junto con una sonrisa y fui rápidamente al gimnasio.

-¿Insinuas que mi novio intentó tocarte?- preguntó Jessica ironicamente.

-No lo insinúo, es verdad. Y ahora que he resuelto vuestras dudas, me voy- dijo Bella.

-Mentirosa- gritó y vi que la mano de Jessica se dirigía a su cara. Bella cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe que nunca llegó, ya que yo llegué antes y sujeté su mano mirándola con furia.

-¿Qué intentabas hacerle a mi novia?- pregunté mientras la soltaba.

-Yo...- sonrió falsamente-, nada... solo hablábamos, ¿verdad?- miró a Bella con odio.

Vi en su mente todo lo que habían discutido.

-Edward...- me llamó Lauren de una manera que pretendía ser sexy, pero estaba seguro de que si fuera humano estaría echando mi primera papilla-, ¿por qué no nos vamos tú y yo y nos divertimos un poco...?- dijo mientras pasaba un dedo por mi pecho.

En su mente vi que quería llevarme a su casa, atarme a la cama y... bueno... hacer el tipo de cosas que solo haría con mi novia, y en este caso ella no lo era.

-Ya está bien- dijo Bella quitándo su mano de mí-, ¿pero que te has creído?

-Vamos a ver, Isabella- dijo con aires de grandeza-, todos sabemos que Edward solo está contigo por pena, para pasar el timpo...

Y en su mente vi que de verdad lo creía.

-Mira, yo no sé de donde has sacado eso, pero no es verdad, yo amo a mi novia, y no pienso permitir que nada le pase- dije seriamente, y me giré a Bella-. Vámonos amor, nos están esperando- cogí su mochila del suelo, me acerqué a ella y la ayudé a salir del gimnasio dejándo a esas dos refunfuñando.

Cuando llegamos al Volvo la abrí la puerta. Alice ya estaba dentro.

-Lo siento, Bella- dijo apenada-, no lo tenían decidido, fueron improvisando.

-No te preocupes, no es tú culpa- la tranquilizó-. Por cierto, ¿y Jasper?

-Oh, ya se marchó, le dije que quería hablar contigo.

-¿Todavía quieres que vayamos a mi casa?, si quieres podemos dejarlo para otro día- dije mientras conducía.

-Claro que quiero, no pienso dejar de hacer cosas solo porque esas dos me amarguen la vida- dijo con total seguridad.

-Así se habla amiga- saltó Alice en el asiento.

Unos minutos después llegamos a la mansión y Alice sacó a rastras del coche a Bella, procurando tener cuidado con su pie, y la llevó hasta su habitación.

"Edward no espíes. Quiero que te sorprendas" me advirtió Alice en su mente. "Y ponte el bañador que te he dejado en el armario"

Fui a mi habitación, abrí el armario y rápidamente me puse el bañador que me había comprado Alice y cuando acabé bajé a la piscina dónde estaban Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper.

Rosalie estaba tumbada en una amaca, y no tenía ningún pensamiento de meterse en la piscina. No entendía porque se preparaba si solo iba a tumbarse a leer. Para eso podía quedarse con la ropa en vez de ponerse un bikini; pero bueno, será cosa de chicas.

Jasper y Emmett estaban deseando que llegaran las chicas para ponernos a jugar.

"Edward prepárate para babear ponzoña" dijo Alice y me giré para encontrarme con la imagen más perfecta del mundo.

Mi Bella llevaba un bikini de color azul oscuro que le quedaba de muerte, y la venda había desaparecido de su pie.

No pude evitar sonreir cuando vi que Bella también me comía con la mirada, tal y como hacía yo con ella.

-Bella, deja de babear o nos caeremos con tus babas- se burló Emmett, y ella cerró la boca al instante.

-Estás hermosa- dije mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Yo? Amor, tú estás...- dudó un momento-, perfecto, alucinante, guapísimo, sexy...- no la dejé continuar porque la besé intensamente, como pocas veces lo hacía.

Si fuera humano estaría como un tomáte por todos los calificativos que había usado conmigo.

Era exactamente así como yo la veía a ella.

-Venga Eddy, deja de comerte a mi hermanita- bromeó Emmett, y nos tuvimos que separar-. Mejor vamos a nadar- y dicho eso se lanzó en bomba a la piscina, salpicandonos a todos.

-Emmett, mi pelo- rugió Rosalie, desde la amaca.

-Oh, vamos Ross, estamos en la piscina para jugar, no para estar ahí tumbada- y volvió a zambullirse.

-Vamos- dije metiéndome primero en el agua. Bella se sentó en el borde de la piscina metiéndo las piernas en el agua-. ¿Quieres que te ayude?- pregunté y ella asintió.

La levanté por la cintura y la metí dentro conmigo.

-Bella- Alice la llamó-, ¿te apetece jugar?- preguntó mientras sacudía un balón hinchable.

-Vale- dijo ella.

Primero jugamos en el lado dónde Bella hacía pie para que estuviera cómoda y cuando cambiamos de lado la subí a mis hombros, y Jasper hizo lo mismo con Alice, y así continuamos el partido.

Después de varias horas solo quedábamos en la piscina Emmett, Bella y yo.

Bella estaba cansada de ir de puntillas así que enredó sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y de vez en cuando nos besamos.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer?- pregunté.

-Vale.

Sujeté un poco más fuerte a Bella y nos saqué de la piscina. La dejé sentada en una tumbona y la tapé con la toalla para que no se enfriara.

Fui a la cocina, y vi que Jasper y Alice estaban en el salón viendo una película y que Rosalie estaba en su habitación pintándose las uñas.

Saqué todo lo necesario para hacerle a Bella un zumo de naranja y un bocadillo, pero antes de que pudiera empezar Alice dio un pequeño grito y lo vi.

Bella en la pisicina siendo agarrada por Emmett. No podía respirar y entonces... dejó de moverse.

La visión acabó ahí.

Con un gruñido corrí hacia la piscina y vi como Emmett metía a Bella en la piscina.

-Emmett no lo hagas- grité pero él ya la había sumergido.

Pensé que con la advertencía la soltaría pero no lo hizo. Bella pataleaba intentando soltarse.

Rápidamente me lancé al agua, la solté del agarré de mi hermano empujándolo y subí a Bella a la superficie, y ella empezó a toser todo el agua que había tragado.

-Bella, Bella, ¿estás bien?- pregunté ansioso, pero ella continuó tosiendo.

-Emmett, no sabes la locura que acabas de hacer- dijo Alice-, si no llegamos a aparecer, se hubiera ahogado...

-Alice, no exageres, solo era una broma...- le restó importacia Emmett.

-No, Emmett, lo vi. Vi que agarrabas a Bella, la tirabas al agua, no calculabas bien el tiempo y la dejabas más del que podía soportar- dijo Alice con miedo recordando su visión.

-Oh, lo siento Bella- se disculpó mi hermano cuando se dio cuenta de lo que podía haber pasado.

-No pasa nada Emm, estoy bien- le restó importancia Bella.

-Pero podrías no estarlo- dije mientras la acariciaba la cabeza-. Emmett, te hemos dicho un millón de veces que tienes que tener cuidado con Bella- dije enfadado-, es muy frágil, y al mayor descuido...- temblé. De solo pensar que casi la pierdo... me daban escalofríos.

-Lo siento- volvió a decir agachando la cabeza.

Volví a tapar a Bella con la toalla, y la cogí en brazos para llevarla a mi habitación, dónde la senté en la cama. Al momento Alice entró con su ropa.

-Toma Bella, si no te cambias rápido te resfriarás- dijo y salió de la habitación.

-Amor, mientras que bajo a preparte algo de comer, ve a darte una ducha, te vendra bien para relajarte.

-Vale- se levantó y entró al baño.

Rápidamente fui al baño del pasillo y me duché para quitar los restos del cloro y me cambié de ropa. Cuando acabé continué con la comida de Bella y la subí en una bandeja.

Cuando Bella salió se sentó en la cama conmigo y se comió todo.

-¿Tienes tarea?- asintió-, pues vamos a hacerla- me levanté y recogí su mochila.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde tirados en la cama, haciendo los deberes, y estudiando. Cuando acabamos ya era un poco tarde.

-Amor, tengo que volver a casa- dijo levantándose y recogiendo los apuntes.

-Vamos entonces- la di la mano y la ayudé a bajar las escaleras.

"Espera Edward" me dijo Emmett en su mente.

Inmediatamente paré.

-Espera- dije y Emmett apareció con los brazos detrás de su espalda.

-Bella, lo siento- volvió a disculparse con la cabeza gacha, y sacó de detrás de su espalda un ramo de margaritas que le dio a Bella.

Emmett estaba muy arrepentido. De solo pensar que casi pierde a su hermanita se ponía casi tan enfermo como yo.

-Oh, Emm, no tenías que molestarte, si no ha pasado nada- dijo mientras le abrazaba. Emmett lo hizo por primera vez con mucho cuidado-. Gracias- dijo cuando se separaron-, son preciosas.

-De nada, hasta mañana Bells- nos despidió más animado.

Fuimos al Volvo, la abrí la puerta y la ayudé a sentarse. Coloqué su ramo en el asiento trasero del coche y al momento me puse en mi sitio y arranqué el coche.

No habíamos perdido de vista mi casa cuando Bella bostezó y al instante se durmió.

**Hola! Bueno aquí hemos visto lo que pensaban algunos de los compañeros del instituto de Bella y Edward. Y como vivió nuestro Edward cuando Emmett casi ahoga a Bella en la pisicina.**

**Muchas gracias a todas por leer los outtakes y dejarme siempre reviews ^^ Me alegra muchísimo saber que os gusta =)**

**Ya sabéis que mi grupo de facebook **_**EML-Fanfiction **_**encontraréis adelantos de los capitulos, imagenes, fechas orientativas de las actualizaciones y por supuesto para que me comentéis todo lo que queráis y subáis las imagenes que os recuerden a los capitulos.**

**Sorry por las faltas que encontréis.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis muchos reviews.**

**Besitos =) **


End file.
